


Reverse Friendzone

by melshawty



Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melshawty/pseuds/melshawty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>14 year old Melissa Franzen gets the opportunity to study abroad in Cheshire, England but never expected to be friends with the HARRY STYLES.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reverse Friendzone

Since I was little I have loved the English accent and thought of living there after high school. I started talking to a girl over twitter named Gemma who saw one of my tweets about how much I love england and she suggested that I study abroad in Holmes Chapel. A week later I asked mom and she said it was okay so I applied to study abroad. I got the acceptance and called Gemma right away and she told her mom to apply to be my host family. About a total of 3 weeks after I first talked to Gemma everything was all set for me to move to England. In two weeks I would be leaving to go to Holmes Chapel, Cheshire, England. Two weeks after that I will be starting year 9 at Holmes Chapel Comprehensive School.   
“MELISSA!” my mom screamed up the stairs of my good old house in Fond du Lac. I am excited because today I was leaving, to go to Holmes Chapel, Cheshire, England to live with my host family the Styles’. As I walked down the stairs and to the car my mind and heart was racing. I was excited to be going to live in the UK for four years but on the other hand four years is a long time to be away from your family. Mom assured me that I could visit every summer break and that they could even possibly visit Holmes Chapel during christmas time.   
As I walked outside and I felt the warm summer air and the smell of lilac wafting towards my nose I thought silently to myself " I am going to miss this place". I got into the car and smiled at my cousin Alyssa who was the only one able to take me to the airport because she promised she wouldn't cry until she dropped me off. As I got in she embraced me in a really tight hug and started to bawl. "you promised you wouldn't cry Sprot" I reminded her.   
" I know I did but I can't help it my little cousin mel is going to england. Youre growing up too fast" she said through sobs  
"I'll be back next summer and of course i'll skype, text and call every chance I get." I assured her so that we could get on the road otherwise we would miss my flight.  
At the airport Alyssa embraced me in yet another hug cried for a good minute and said goodbye and drove off. I was standing at the Milwaukee airport, alone and nervous. When I checked in and got my tickets I was assigned an adult because I was an unaccompanied minor so I was required to sit by an adult. My assigned adult was a very nice lady named Katie who was accompanied by her 2 year old little girl named Lucy. Katie introduced herself and Lucy then asked me if I wouldn't mind holding Lucy while we boarded so she could handle the bags. I loved kids so I told her I would love too. At first Lucy wasn't very happy to be away from her mom but I started to play peek a boo and she smiled the biggest two toothed smile I had ever seen. We boarded the plane and Katie had put the carry on bags in the overhead compartment and then sat down. Lucy had fallen asleep in my arms and I offered her back to Katie but she had assured me that Lucy would be fine sitting in my lap for most of the flight. So I sat down and buckled myself in.   
The stewardess came around and informed me of the rules on holding children while flying and that since there isn't a seat belt around Lucy I would have to wear one of those harnesses that hold babies and toddlers while in flight. She then showed me a special pamphlet for safety procedures with babies. I quickly fastened a still asleep Lucy into the harness and double checked with Katie that it was okay that I was holding her. Katie asked me if i wouldn’t mind if she took a nap, Lucy had kept her up all night because Lucy had a tooth coming in, I told Katie that of course I don’t mind. Katie told me to wake her if there is any problems or if Lucy wakes up. I nodded and Katie fell asleep. I sighed deeply and thought about how the flight to my dream place was going to be about 9 and a half hours long.   
About an hour into the flight Lucy started to fuss so I reached into the diaper bag and grabbed a bottle of milk and offered it to her. She took the bottle in her hands and gazed up at me like I was giving her liquid gold. She burped slightly as she finished the bottle and then slowly fell back asleep. Two hours into the flight I started to doze off so I woke Katie gently and handed her Lucy. Katie looked at the time and at the screen on her phone to see there was still 7 hours left of the flight she rolled her eyes then got up to change Lucy. Before she walked away she told me to scoot over to the window seat so that when she comes back from the bathroom I don’t have to wake up to move. I gladly slid my self over to the window seat plugged in my headphones and fell asleep.  
Two hours later I awoke to Katie sleeping with Lucy in her arms. I gently slid the harness off of Katie and settled it onto my chest. Lucy started to babble so I shushed her and reached in the diaper bag for a toy or a teething ring to occupy her for the duration of the flight. I started to smell poo so I checked Lucy only to find she had a dirty diaper so I got up out of my seat and walked to the airplane bathroom I put Lucy down on the counter and got the wipes and a clean diaper out of the bag. Once Lucy was clean and satisfied I went back to my seat and saw that Katie was awake and wondering where I was. I hustled to my seat and gave Lucy to Katie.   
On hour 6 of the 9 hour flight Katie and I were no longer tired so we started a conversation about why we were going to england. I told her about Gemma and Holmes Chapel and how i was excited but nervous at the same time. She told me that when she was my age she also came to england to study abroad and how she was nervous to but she loved it and that she has been living there ever since. I looked wide eyed at her because I assumed she was just going to england to be a tourist. I never would’ve guessed she lived there she didn’t even have a british accent. She told me that since she grew up in Wisconsin and that she visits every chance she gets she never was fully immersed into the british language and accent. I asked her if she wanted Lucy to have a british accent and she told me she was unsure she said that if Lucy starts talking and it is in a british accent or american she will be happy either way. After that we continued to talk for the last 3 hours of the flight.   
As we descended the pilot came over the intercom told us what time it was in London and the temperature and that we are to remain seated and buckled until the plane has made a complete stop and the seat belt sign had been turned off. Once the sign had turned off Lucy was placed in my arms the harness was returned to the stewardess and Katie had grabbed all the bags and we were off the plane. At the gate I saw a women that looked to be in her mid 30s I saw a teenage boy to the right of her that was listening to music and didn’t seem to be paying attention to anything that was going on around him. To the right of him I saw Gemma she ran up to me and gave me a huge hug. I thanked Katie for all she had done and started towards Gemma’s family. She introduced them as her mom Anne who was 37 years old, her little brother Harry who was 14 same as me. I shook Harry’s hand and Anne hugged me. She told me that since I would be living with them for four years I should treat her as if she was my mom or an aunt. As she said this I started to tear up because I remembered that I wouldn’t see my mom again until next summer. Anne embraced me in a hug until i stopped crying.   
On the ride to their house I sat next to Harry who still had earphones in his ears. I glanced over at him just to ask him what he was listening to. He looked at me and gave me a big grin and took out his earphones and said “Hi”   
“Hi” I responded   
“what’s you're name?” he asked   
“Melissa but you can call me either Mel or Missy” I told him   
“ok, Mel, are you excited to start school next week?” he asked   
“kinda but i'm nervous because i don’t really know anyone” I told him   
“well you know me” he said with a wide grin  
“barely” I responded  
“well we have a whole week to become best friends” he assured me then put his headphones back in and turned to face the window.   
When we reached the house Harry grabbed my bag and asked if I had any other bags. I told him no that this was all I owned. He grabbed my shoulder and brought me to his mother. He showed her my carry on and told her that this was all I owned. She looked at me shockingly and told us all to get back into the car we were going shopping. I assured her that what I had would be fine until my mom sent a check and that she didn’t need to buy me things. She stopped pulled over to the side of the road looked me in the eyes and said “Love, for four years you are my responsibility if you need anything you just ask and I will take care of it” I nodded and we continued on the road to the shops. That night when we finally got back ‘home’ I unpacked my carry on and put them in the drawers in the guest room which would be my room. I also unpacked the four full bags of clothes from the shops. I also hung up the school uniform that i would be required to wear it is a black V-neck jumper with the school logo; a white shirt; a tie with the house colours; a black knee length skirt black tights and black shoes.   
Gemma walked into the room just after I had put my uniform away. Now I was looking around the room that would be mine for four years. Gemma spoke first “Mel, you will be fine at school, besides Harry is gonna be there my mum made arrangements so he would be your guide”   
“what about his classes?” I asked concerned  
“Oh he has the same classes as you at least for first semester then you will get the chance to choose your own classes” she assured me  
“Okay I guess that sounds good” I said  
“ you will be fine” she said with a smile.   
That week flew by fast and before I knew it school was starting. That morning Anne made Harry, Gemma and I breakfast. I had tea for the first time. On the way to school Harry was showing me our schedule. When we arrived at school Gemma went one way and Harry and I went the other. Harry and I went to all of our classes met new people and by the end of the day he had a whole group of friends and I had none. Harry assured me that it was only because it was the first day. I knew he said it to be nice but I thought in my head that people didn’t like me because I was ugly so instead of waiting with Harry for anne I told him that I had to go to the bathroom and I would be right back. I ran to the womens bathroom and cried. I heard a knock on the bathroom door and then heard Harry’s voice through the door “Mel, are you in here?”   
“yes” I replied trying to hide my tears  
“are you okay?” he asked genuinely concerned   
“just fantastic” I snapped sarcastically  
“don’t worry about other peoples perception of you, worry about what you think of yourself because if you believe you're beautiful everyone around you will begin to see it too” he said sympathetically. I flipped the latch on the bathroom stall and saw him sitting on the sinks. I looked at the door and saw that he had locked it so we could have the conversation privately. I grabbed my bag, still a little depressed but not as much, and walked outside to the car where anne was waiting angry. I hadn’t realized we were in the bathroom for that long. I told her that i had felt sick so I needed the bathroom right away so thats why it took such a long time. Harry told her that he saw the sickly look on my face so he went to see if I was alright. Anne seemed to buy our excuse so we didn’t talk the rest of the way home. At home I quickly ran to my bedroom. I started to hum and sing No Scrubs by TLC with my eyes closed, because when I close my eyes i'm in my happy place. When I opened my eyes Harry was standing in the doorway. His face was perfectly emotionless. I took this as a ‘you suck’ so I hurriedly got up ran to the door and calmly shut it then sat at the desk and began my homework.   
The next morning despite what my head told me I decided to give school another go and got ready. Again we ate breakfast and had tea. This time at school I had decided to smile more and be more outgoing. At lunch as I went to sit down another girl named Kyra and her boyfriend, Kyle, walked up to me and Kyra said, out loud so that the whole room could hear, “I didn’t know they let whales in this school!” obviously talking about me then Kyle grabbed the lunch tray that was still in my hands threw it on the ground and then grabbed my hands and held them behind my back spiraling my wrist a little too far up my back. I heard a crack then felt a sharp pain go up my arm. I yelped out and Kyle let go. Just as he let go Kyra pushed me down to the ground and out of habit to stop myself I put my arm out and landed on the wrist that Kyle had just spun. Before I could get up Kyle had again pinned me down to the ground. The pain in my wrist was unbearable and had caused me to pass out but just before I passed out I heard Harry scream my name and saw Kyra and Kyle run the other way. The last thing I saw was Harry screaming someone call an ambulance.   
When I woke up I was in the back of an ambulance and Harry was there on the phone with his mum telling her to meet us at the ER. I tried to talk but I had an oxygen mask on my face and my throat was dry. Harry noticed me trying to take the mask off and nodded at the EMT that was talking to the driver. Harry grabbed my hand and told me to relax and then the EMT administered a low dosage of an anesthetic. And again I was out. This time when I woke though i was in a hospital bed still in my school clothes with a dark blue cast and saw Anne, Harry, and Gemma all sitting in chairs around me. Anne noticed me first she gave a sigh of relief then asked “what happened?” I didn’t wanna get in anymore trouble with Kyra and Kyle so I just responded “I slipped and fell on some milk”   
“are you lying to me?” she asked. Harry responded before I could  
“yes, she is lying I saw Kyra and Kyle running away, a whole bunch of people caught what happened on their video phones” Anne looked at me for confirmation  
“I'm not gonna tattle on anyone” I said holding my ground  
“love, its not tattling if someone hurt you” she said  
“okay fine, Harry’s telling the truth it was Kyra and Kyle” I proceeded to tell her all about what had happened and Harry showed her proof on his friends camera phone. Anne had listened and watched attentively until I was finished. When I had finished she walked outside of the hospital room to a waiting officer and showed him the video and gave him Kyra and Kyles names.   
I was able to stay home from school the rest of the week but Anne had gotten all of my homework and lesson plans from the teachers and taught me so I wouldn’t miss anything. At the same time everyday I was allowed to turn on the TV and watch whatever. As I was flipping through the channels I saw Kyra’s face on the news. The anchor had said that Kyra was charged with assault and she was sentenced to a year in juvie. I looked at Anne happily because I could finally return to school without having to worry about anything. Then I remembered to ask about Kyle and what happened to him. Anne gave me a sympathetic look and informed me that since the kids only started filming when Kyra pushed me and that there wasn’t enough proof to find Kyle guilty of anything he was released. I looked at Anne scared. She assured me that I would never be alone at school that Harry would walk with me to and from every class and everywhere inbetween. I felt a little better after that and flipped to a rerun of Suite Life of Zack and Cody and dozed off.   
The next morning I woke up to go back to school. Because of my cast I wasn’t able to write so Anne had a written note from the doctor giving Anne, Gemma, and Harry permission to be my writers. At school everybody was supportive and asked to sign or draw on my cast. I didn’t see Kyle anywhere for two whole weeks. I decided to let my guard down a little. In class I raised my hand and asked to go to the bathroom. The teacher nodded her head and Harry started to rise I told him to stay here and assured him that I would be fine. He looked skeptical but let me go anyway. I walked to the bathroom opened the door and stepped in. I went into a stall did my business then flushed and walked out of the stall. As I started to wash my hands I noticed a tall muscular figure standing by the door with a devilish grin on his face.   
“my, my, my, you look fine for a girl with a cast” Kyle started while walking towards me  
“I'm sorry I told on you and Kyra, Anne figured it out I didn’t tattle” I pleaded as he continued towards me until I was up against a wall.   
“oh you're sorry are you?” he questioned “ well sorry doesn’t cut it!” THWACK his fist collided with my face. I was thrown back hard against the wall. My right eye was swollen shut. THUMP his other fist collided with my left eye. I was now lying on the ground. As Kyle started to kick me I rolled into the fetal position and tried my best to block my most vital organs. I counted every kick all 20 of them landing in various places on my body. Finally he had stopped knelt down on the ground and pulled my hair so I would face him he looked at me smiled dropped my head back on the ground with a hard THUNK and left the girls bathroom. I tried to move but felt a sharp pain in my rib when so I laid there as still as I could and cried. I heard footsteps approaching the bathroom so I held my breath and closed my already swollen eyes and braced for more attack. But instead of being attacked I was picked up and carried outside. In my head I thought its Kyle coming to finish the job off school property. But then I heard a knock on a door I forced my eye open to see Harry carrying me too my classroom. The knock was his knuckle on the door to get help from a teacher. The minute the teacher opened the door I was lifted from Harry's arms and set on the teachers desk. While talking to the 911 operator the teacher was scolding Harry for moving me. The teacher was asked a million questions by the operator but all she knew was that the attack happened in the bathroom and that Harry had carried me to the classroom. Despite protests from Harry to not talk I spoke very softly the name that would haunt my dreams “Kyle, He did this to me”.   
That week went by really fast I stayed in the hospital the entire time mostly sleeping. When I was awake I was recanting my story to police men, Harry, Anne, Gemma, the teacher and the principal. When I was finally able to leave the hospital I was by myself besides Anne because Harry and Gemma were at school. Anne took me home and settled me in my bed. That night I awoke to a sweaty hand holding mine. It was my mom she was called about the first incident with Kyra and immediately started to find a flight but she didn’t arrive till just now. When she woke I told her the story of what happened. She cried the entire time. Then she proceeded to pack my things I asked her why she was packing my stuff she told me that as soon as I was healthy we would be leaving. “NO” I screamed at her. I told her that if I leave now there will be no one to testify against Kyle and he would be free to hurt someone else. I also told her that despite everything that happened I still love it here and that I would like to stay here and finish high school. She refused to let me return to that school. Just then Anne walked in and offered to home school Harry and I. I looked at my mother who looked at me to make sure i was okay with it. I nodded then she nodded and it was settled from now on I would be home schooled by Anne.


End file.
